Mobile communication devices such as phones, tablets, e-book readers, laptop computers, and the like, have become increasingly common. Many such devices have multiple cores, such as computing cores and communication cores. That is, they are able to transmit and receive data via a variety of different methods, such as cellular, WiFi, Bluetooth, near-field communications (NFC), high-definition radio (HDR), global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), and the like. Each of these communication cores needs to maintain time preservation in order to operate properly, without using an excessive amount of power.